Ravenholdt
Ravenholdt was an elite spy and assassin guild in the Great War of Lordaeron and beyond. History Long ago, the Arathi tribe of humans embarked on a campaign of necessity to conquer and assimilate its rivals through combat and politics. The cause was righteous, as the Arathi offered peace, security, and equality to those they conquered. However, many rival tribes were resistant to the idea of relinquishing their own authority and becoming part of a larger whole. It was at this time that a guild of assassins arose within the growing human coalition. Infiltrating rival tribes and removing dissidents and other opposition (most commonly pagan and other non-lightist religious leaders), this group was very successful and aided considerably in what ultimately became the founding of the united human nation of Arathor. Over time, the guild grew in size and autonomy, and when Arathor dissolved into smaller Kingdoms they established a small, independent, and secret settlement in the Alterac Mountains, Northwest of the Hillsbrad Foothills. This community took the name Ravenholdt, after the man who spearheaded its founding. The exact location of the settlement is kept confidential for security reasons, and visitors brought in are customarily sensory-deprived. Too small to contend with larger kingdoms in any head to head confrontation, the mostly self-sustaining Ravenholdt trains its forces to be masters of stealth, infiltration, melee combat and discipline. Stories say they are so skilled that they are invisible. The Mountain itself is well defended. The incline is so steep that it is nigh impossible to get any cavalry or siege equipment up to the summit. The jagged rocks fall into a formation such that marching infantry up the mountain restricts movements, and no more than 2, perhaps 3 soldiers could fit up any potential path. Add to that the fact that the area is extensively booby-trapped, and it is a test of cunning just to get up to Ravenholdt when nobody is around. When factoring in invisible assassins around every corner, you really want an invitation before trying to go there. The county has remained small, and only invites new residents if they possess extraordinary skill. Ravenholdt at the time of the Great War of Azeroth possessed a standing force of only a few hundred active agents and a small civilian community, though all civilians undergo mandatory training and are compelled to refine a useful skill or craft. The country also employees gender neutrality, making use of its female citizens to the same degree as the males. Ravenholdt possessed one of the truly great armories in all of Azeroth, a testament to both their high adventuring and their thievery. Only the revered were permitted access though, as many great weapons had been lost forever on failed raids. As part of the family legacy, the Ravenholdt Bloodline runs the day to day, menial tasks of leadership. However, true authority has always lied with the Grand Master since the early days of the guild. The Great War As a significant instrument in Arathor’s original subjugation of pagan tribes, and with the blood of pagan holy-men historically on their hands, the predominantly Lightist Ravenholdt feared pagan victory in what they saw as an inevitable war. They openly sided with the other Lightist nations and re-solidified an old alliance with Lordaeron that had been left idle. Under Grand Master Warester Van Dam and master Travot Ravenholdt, Ravenholdt pitched its skills into the war effort, beginning with their traditional enemies in Alterac. Alterac The Xie regime was targeted. Hesperia Javali contracted Warester for an assignment: kill Thaumas F. Proudmoore. Kul Tiras Warester killed Proudmoore during the Fenris Summit. Gilneas Magyver McGowan was sent to infiltrate Gilneas. Membership Warester Van Dam, Grand Master Travot Ravenholdt, Hereditary Civil Ruler of Ravenholdt Krol, Former Grand Master Vord Wallis, Travot's Lieutenant Hellen von Xie, Nightslayer Field Commander Magyver McGowan, Operative Kid Gorgeous, Panther Myrokos Silentform, Operative Robere de Changee, Nightslayer Percy Fayette, Nightslayer Owen Zverenhoff, Ramrod Legionnaire Qu, Quartermaster & Inventor New Qu, apprentice to Qu Bazil, Nightslayer; Spear Rogue Lindea, Nightslayer Barbara Friendly, Operative & Instructor; "Cruel Barb" Johnnie Jacula, Nightslayer Charlie Vidal, Nightslayer; "the Knife" Robin Keats, Nightslayer Bill Sleeve, Nightslayer Jason Redleaf, Nightslayer Kai Orochi, Doctor Category:Organizations Category:Lightists